


Them smols

by ChickenXD, FluffyHeretic



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, M/M, well this is basically an au of them growing up together so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenXD/pseuds/ChickenXD, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyHeretic/pseuds/FluffyHeretic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories of papaisa as they grow up???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Them smols

“Utsuro-kun! Utsuro-kun look!” 

Ryuuji excitedly held a rock in his hands, waving it around Utsuro’s face – Utsuro was watching intently, his eyes following the movements of Ryuuji’s hands. 

“Isn’t it a cool rock? It might have existed for a miiiiiiillion years!”

No, Ryuuji, it’s just a rock you found in the backyard of your daycare.

Utsuro gave a nod as he watched Ryuuji put the rock in line with six other rocks he’d picked up earlier, forming some sort of rock train. They were all… pretty normal rocks actually, but perhaps to Ryuuji they seemed like the most interesting fossil samples.

“Why do you like wocks so much, Wooji-kun?”

“Because they’re really cool! Do you know that rocks come from lava as well?”

Utsuro shook his head. 

“When a volcano explodes, the hot lava comes out, and it has many rocks!” Ryuuji explained, “Slowly, they get to earth and cool down, and become the rocks that we have now!”

Utsuro nodded solemnly. 

“Utsuro-kun, Ryuuji-kun!”

They both turned around to see their teacher standing by the door, holding a storybook in her hands. She seemed… surprised, that the two were still out in the backyard.

“Why didn’t you guys come in? It’s time for your nap!”

“But miss! I still want to play!” Ryuuji whined, “I don’t want to nap! I’m not tired!”

Utsuro only looked at Ryuuji quietly, before turning to look at the teacher. 

Oh no… the teacher seems mad…

Utsuro turned to Ryuuji, reaching out his hand to hold Ryuuji’s, and nodded at him.

“Let’s go in, Wooji-kun, I’m sweepy…”

“Really?” Ryuuji put his soiled hand on Utsuro’s hair, mussing it for a second, to which Utsuro yawned, and rubbed his eyes. 

“We can play more when we wake up…”

“But when we wake up it’ll be time for everyone to go home!”

“Come on,” Utsuro said as he got up from the ground – Ryuuji turned to look at his rock train for a second, before sighing and following Utsuro into the daycare.

“Miss! Please don’t move the rocks! I’m making a big train!”

“Alright, alright,” the teacher sighed, “You’ve made a mess of yourself, Ryuuji-kun…”

And she was right – his shorts were all dirty with mud, and some water had splashed onto his shirt, too. Utsuro’s clothes quite dirty too, although he’s just been sitting on the grass, watching Ryuuji wreck the backyard.

“Let’s go shower before you two take your nap,” the teacher said, taking their hands and dragging them away – “Or else you guys will get all itchy…

“Oh, Ryuuji-kun, did you hurt your knees?”

Ryuuji stopped walking and looked down – indeed, his knees had been scraped, and since the skin was peeled off, it was bleeding a little. He probably scratched it while playing with the rocks.

Utsuro turned to look at the wound, while Ryuuji smiled sheepishly at the teacher. 

“When you shower, make sure the water doesn’t get in there, okay?”

“Does it hurt, Wooji-kun?”

“No, I’m fine! I didn’t even – ”

“We still have to get it cleaned immediately, but go shower first, you two!”

And so Utsuro and Ryuuji paced all the way to the bathroom. 

~•~

“Owwwwww! Teacher!!! It hurts!”

“Stay put, Ryuuji-kun!”

“Buuuuuuut but please don’t put the icy thing there!”

Ryuuji was on the verge of tears, but the teacher mercilessly continued dabbing the rubbing alcohol on his scraped knee. Ryuuji would kick his legs every time she swiped it, almost kicking her in the face a few times –

Boy, children.

Utsuro only sat next to Ryuuji, watching quietly as his friend suffered. 

“Alright, I’m putting some iodine now,” the teacher said as she closed the bottle of alcohol, “This one won’t hurt as much.”

“Wooji-kun, stay stwong…”

The teacher finished dabbing some iodine around the wound, before opening a box of bandaids. 

“Teacher! I want the dino one! The dino!”

“Yes, yes.”

The teacher fished around the box for a minute, and finally found the yellow bandaid with small green dinosaurs. She placed it over the wound gently, petting it a few times. 

“There – be more careful when playing outside next time, okay? Now go to the bedroom, you two.”

“Yes, teacher!”

That said, both of them got up and walked down the hallway once again. Ryuuji took Utsuro’s hand, holding it tightly as they walked. 

“Wooji-kun, does it hurt still?”

“It’s a lot better now!” Ryuuji stopped to look at his knees again – “I’m sure I can take off the bandaid tonight!

Utsuro, too, looked at the wound for a second, before suddenly getting down on his knees. 

“Utsuro-kun, what are you doing?”

Utsuro didn’t reply – only leaned over, gently placing a kiss on the bandaid, then petting the wound a few times. Ryuuji only watched without saying a word – but he was smiling merrily.

“If I kiss it, it’ll heal faster wight?”

“Thank you, Utsuro-kun!!”

~•~

“Sleep well, Utsuro-kun!”

“...you too, Wooji-kun.”

Ryuuji snuggled closer to Utsuro, and held his hand, from under the blanket. Utsuro looked at Ryuuji intently for a while –

Ryuuji scooted over even closer, and pecked Utsuro on the cheeks before moving back. 

“I love Utsuro-kun!”

“Mmm,” Utsuro muttered softly, “I love Wooji-kun too.”


End file.
